Shades of Emerald Grey
by Mello McQueen
Summary: He said: Sometimes things don’t work out the way we always planned. Sometimes Destiny has other things in mind. [HarryxDraco]


**Written By**: Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related characters and trademarks are the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.

**Summery**: He said: _Sometimes things don't work out the way we always planned. Sometimes Destiny has other things in mind._

**Pairings**: H/D

**Authoress Note**: Short but fun. And it's their eye colors, in case you're completely thick…like Crabbe and Goyle. XD Joking. I love those two. And you if you review!

* * *

**Shades of Emerald Grey**

**

* * *

**

"What did my father say?" Draco asked the moment Harry had stepped through the door. "About you and me I mean?"

The dark haired man shrugged slightly. "Well his initial response was something like "I effing knew it!" He paused slightly as Draco snorted, then continued. "He said: '_Sometimes things don't work out the way we always planned. Sometimes Destiny has other things in mind.'_"

Draco chuckled lightly, watching Harry throw himself down onto the couch, staring at the ceiling of Malfoy Manor as though it held all of the answers. He smirked slightly despite the other's worry and moved forward, expertly crawling onto the couch with the other.

"Sometimes, my father can be…brilliant to say the least." He informed, positioning himself so that he had one leg on either side of Harry's body.

"You think this is Destiny's plan?" Harry asked curiously without looking at him.. He was always like this when he was searching for answers. And he was always, _always_ searching for answers.

Draco leaned down, gripping the back of the couch with his right hand, and placing the other next to Harry's shoulder. "You think it isn't?" He whispered, when his mouth was barely an inch from Harry's ear.

Harry's fingers twitched slightly. Tellingly. "I don't know really. It's hard to say. I mean, what is Destiny anyway?" He questioned calmly closing his eyes and relaxing into the couch some.

Draco shrugged putting his elbow down to get into a more comfortable position. "Not fate." he said simply, releasing his grip on the couch and reaching up to brush away a few strands of hair from Harry's face.

"Then…what is fate?" He asked, eyes opening again, still transfixed on the ceiling. Feeling nimble aristocratic fingers trace along his jaw line. Then forcing him to move his head into a much more accessible angle.

Draco smiled slightly, lips ghosting over Harry's neck and jaw line. "Something that can easily be changed. But not this. Nobody can change this." He whispered, fingers playing with the ends of Harry's hair.

"Not even you or me?" Harry questioned shifting slightly, eyes circling the room but carefully avoiding Draco. He felt Draco's hand leave his hair and slide down his arm. "What about Destiny?"

"Hmm…Destiny can, yes. But I don't think it will." He replied, tugging at the edge of Harry's T-shirt before carefully sliding his hand underneath. "Why would it? After all, it must have worked very hard for this…we're pretty stubborn you and I. Don't you think?"

Harry breathed in, slightly deeper then was normal. "Mmhm…I suppose…" he answered back, as Draco's fingers danced across his stomach and chest, accompanied by that not so un-foretelling fluttering feeling. "But…I still can't say that this is Destiny's doing..."

Draco ran his hand along Harry's chest, then lent down and lightly nipped his earlobe. "Then don't say it. Just believe it." He replied, whispering again.

"Believe it? How…?" This time Harry's eyes found Draco's, They were infinitely curious, and desperate.

Draco smiled, it was a rush of emerald jade. The color of past hatred, underlying desire, horrifying realizations, and unforgettable, undeniable, unchangeable love.

"I can show you." Draco repositioned himself again, so that he was laying directly on top of Harry, his lips an inch away from Harry's own.

Harry reached up and cupped a hand around the back of Draco's neck, pulling him slightly closer. "If this _is_ Destiny's doing, then for Destiny's sake I hope it never changes it's mind because there will be hell to pay if it does." Harry said, not a hint of a joke in his voice.

Harry felt more then actually saw Draco smirk as he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him feverishly, letting his world fade to grey.

* * *

**Finis**

**

* * *

**


End file.
